


New hope

by CARTOONSAREAWESOME



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, BillDip, Depression, M/M, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CARTOONSAREAWESOME/pseuds/CARTOONSAREAWESOME
Summary: Dipper Pines volunteers for a drug trial in order to pay for college, little is he know that accepting the job would change EVERYTHING.





	1. Chapter 1

I stared at the four white walls, clenching my teeth as a wave of pain hit me. I whimper curling up into a ball, I was hot and sweating profusely. I can’t remember how long I’ve been here, the first few days it was fine. A nurse came in every day three times a day to give me food and water as well as plenty of books to read.

Then it began .At first I felt hot, I stripped from my white shirt and pants to just my underwear, but it felt like I was being smothered by a thick coat. Then it was followed by a feeling like a hot knife piercing my lower abdomen, and a sweet smell that filled the room. The nurse came in not only to give me food this time, but to wash and change the sheets that were drenched in my sweat. The nurse was also wearing a mask, as she gently cleaned me with a cool cloth. I held back sobs from the momentary relief I felt as the cool cloth touched my skin.

The nurse must have seen my distress because she offered me a sympathetic smile. As she began to leave I grabbed her sleeve getting her attention.

“What’s happening to me?” I asked my voice sounded hoarse and strained, my throat felt like it was made of needles.

The nurse smiled at me handing me a glass of water, which I drank quickly enjoying the cool liquid more than I ever have in my life. The nurse simply pets my head and waits for me to finish drinking before she responded.

“You poor thing this must be your first heat, don’t worry love the doctors will explain everything to you soon”

With that she walks away taking my old sheets and linen with her, I sat there confused by what she had said. I didn’t have time to think about it as the pain came back twice as hard. I cried out in pain thankful for the moment when I blacked out.

 

 

The next few days after that were a blur, I remember being in agony with the nurse coming in to help me eat and drink since I was barely able to move. Then one morning I woke up, the pain was gone my sheets and everything were soiled and disgusting, but no more agony and no more heat. I felt incredibly relieved, I was able to get up and walk around my room relived to finally be able to move again.

 

Later I waited for the nurse to come give me my food, only when the door opened it wasn’t her.

Instead there was an old man in a large white lab coat, holding a clipboard under his arm and carrying the tray with my food.

He looked at me and gave me my food, he looks at his clipboard at takes a pen from his pocket, and began to write a few things down

“So Mr. Pines how are you feeling?”

“Um..fine just tired”

“That’s to be expected”

“What’s happening to me!?” I blurted out, the doctor stops writing giving me a stern look. I closed my mouth, my instinct telling me that this man, was dangerous. I just wanted to know what was going on, I was scared and confused. The doctor sighed ruffling his grey hair the look in his eyes softer now.

“Mr.Pines do you remember why you came here?”

I nod looking at my bare feet, I’d seen this advertised in some obscure paper when I was on a road trip with my sister Mabel. The ad said they’d pay me over 30. 000 dollars for testing out a few drugs, I’d needed the money to pay for college so badly. I’d never thought about what I might be getting myself into, and if the last two days were any indication I really regretted this decision.

“Well, when you first got here we had to….make some modifications to your body. After that you spent some time healing in a medically induced coma”

“How..long have I been here?”

My mouth felt bone dry and I had to clutch the edge of the bed to keep myself from falling off. The doctor looks back at his board answering my question casually.

“About three or four months now”

I felt the blood drain from my face, it felt like a few days, had I really been here that long?

“This..Modification..what is it exactly?” I ask timidly.

At this the doctor smiled and the hair on my arms raised.

“As you know Mr. Pines our species is dying, ever since that paranormal outbreak a few years ago, our children have continuously come out of their mothers’ wombs horrifically malformed and would shortly die after birth. Very few children do survive these days, so the scientists of the world banded together and found that roughly 88% of the entire worlds female population had been infected by paranormal parasites that infects the womb and affects the fetus. So the world’s governments decided to band together and create a project making artificial wombs for infected women.

Although the creation was a success many infected women’s body would either reject the womb and die, or they would not work at all. So we came up with the idea to use the implants in men! So far the results have been beyond what we could have hoped. You Mr. Pines are the start in the rebirth of the human race, with you and the help of our other volunteers we can make a new and better world!”

“You…gave me a womb?”

“In a nutshell, yes. It’s much more than that however”

“Then why was I in pain? Is my body rejecting the womb?” My nerves were shot to hell, this was so much to process.

“No, no it’s actually the opposite. It’s kind of your equivalent to a female’s period. Once a month you will go into a ‘heat’ this is when you are the most fertile and when you’re most likely to conceive a child. I must say Mr.Pines you’re rather inquisitive, most of the other patients get aggressive. Well I, think I have all the information I need” The man turns to leave

“Wait!” I exclaim, the scientist turns to me arching a brow.

“When…can I..go home?” The doctor smiles again, and my skin begins to crawl

“Well, since the trial was a success all we need to do is find you a suitable ‘mate’ from our candidates and then we’ll need you to sign a few things in order to make sure you stay quiet about the project until it becomes public. I’m sure you understand”

 

And with that he left closing the door after him. I lay down on my bed staring at the ceiling my brain processing this new information. I’ve been here for four months; I have a womb now; I have heats like a bitch; I can get pregnant; and they’re going to make me take someone as a partner. I was in shock with fat tears ran down my cheeks. I missed my family and my friends, I wondered what they were doing now. Where they looking for me? Did they even still think I was alive? I quietly sobbed until the lights in my room were turned down for the night. I cried myself to sleep that night sick to my stomach.


	2. Altercation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I know it's been like three months, but I tried. This thing was so long that even though I wanted to add more, I decided not to keep you waiting. So please bare with me, this chapter has a slew of bad descriptions and probably some really bad grammatical errors.

When I woke up the next morning my eyes were crusty from the tears, my mouth felt dry like sandpaper and my limbs were as heavy as stone. Almost everything hurts and my mind is nothing but a jumble of thoughts bouncing around in my skull. 

….……………..“I’ve been here for months”…………….

….………………“Everyone probably thinks I’m dead”………..

….……………“I’ve been forced into this”…………

….………………..“I want to leave”………………….

….…………………“I want to go home”………………..

….…………………“I don’t want this”……………………

I try to quiet the voices by getting out of bed, as I stood up everything went numb, my body felt like an alien vessel . It was as if nothing I did was by my own command, that this wasn’t me. This isn’t my body anymore, it was theirs. 

The door to my room opened and the doctor from yesterday walked in, with the kind nurse behind him. I paid them no mind and stared at the floor wanting both of them to leave me alone. The nurse directed me to sit down with a sweet smile, I did as she asked; but I kept my eyes to the floor. I could hear the doctor clearing his throat, the pen scratching against the   
paper filling the silence in the room. 

“ So Mister Pines, how are you feeling today?”I fix the doctor with an icy glare, but he ignores it and continues writing.

 

“I understand that all of this is a lot to process, but unfortunately we need to move forward with testing” He states sternly looking me over then going back to his notes with a dissatisfied grunt. The nurse ties a band around my forearm tightly, I wince but don’t complain as she starts drawing my blood. 

“So, what are you going to do with me?” I say shakily, it was one of the things that had kept me from sleeping last night. Just the thought scared me, my mind going through every gruesome possibility. 

“Well for today, I’d like to see how well you interact with other test subjects; so you’ll be eating in the main hall” He stared at the nurse who’d finished collecting my blood and put it on the cart. She meets the doctors stare and nods, taking the band off my arm and after giving me a toothy smile left the room with my samples. The doctor sighs as if just talking to me had been exhausting.

“A guard will come soon to escort you” He turns and walks pausing by the door.

“Oh and don’t bother trying to run, all guards are armed and are permitted to stop you escaping by any means necessary” The hairs on my neck rose, as he spoke a grim smile spreading across his face. He left and a few minutes later the door opened and two guards marched in. Their uniforms were camouflage with black bullet proof vests, dark army boots, and black helmets similar to those that a biker wore. Both of them were armed and one had their gun pointed at me, the other motioned for me to follow. I got up hesitantly the guards positioned themselves either side of me. 

I walked down the hall in silence sandwiched between two guards, we continued through, long, seemingly endless hallways that split into even more hallways. Doors made of metal lined the halls on both sides, each door a few feet apart, some with rather disturbing noises that you could hear as you passed. Sickly sweet smells filled this hall, my nose crinkled as the overwhelming scents wafted into my nose. Suddenly the guards stopped as a door in front of us opened and a stretcher came out with at least two nurses and two doctors. The guards moved to the side with me as the stretcher was wheeled past us. 

I caught a glimpse of a guy my age in the stretcher, his skin deathly pale while doctors held a oxygen mask over his mouth. His eyes were glossed over, staring blankly at the ceiling, red angry marks showing on the skin that was not covered . The smell as he was taken away was potent, a mixture of soap and something else that I couldn't figure out,as well as a sour scent that made me think of fear, I don’t know why, but I could tell, no FEEL his emotions through his smell. 

After the guy and the doctors had passed, the guards and I began walking again, though now it was like a different part of me was alert. It was as if that guy awoke another sense,an instinctual part of me that was screaming, danger. The rest of the walk I still had that unease working through me, we finally stopped at a pair of large metal doors. A male nurse dressed in blue scrubs smiled at me before dismissing the guards, he gave me a pair of folded clothes and rubber shoes. He smiled again and pointed to a smaller door next to the larger one. I quickly get the hint and climb inside the room to get changed. It was a little difficult since the room was the same size as a broom closet; with one light bulb barely hanging onto life , but I managed. The clothes were dark brown, and made of a rather uncomfortable material, the shoes were not much better and smelled like they’d been worn before. Next to me was a small basket with a label above it that read “please leave your spare clothes here”, so I put the clothes away and left the changing room. The nurse was waiting for me, and nods in approval of my new attire. He opens the door for me and I step inside, there were two guards already there both armed, though they didn’t seem to notice me. 

In front of me was a glass box the first door you could see the room, then the second door was made of metal. I opened the first door and stepped inside the glass box, but the second door refuses to open. The first door swings shut and a red light begins to flash, I’m blasted with freezing cold spray then a blast of heat from the floor, similar to someone turning a hairdryer on then off. I stand in slight shock, as a human voice came from above my head. 

“Hello patient #03032018, welcome to the HALL. Please know that all forms of violence and prohibited; such as verbal abuse; threats or rude gestures; physical attacks and harassment . Please note that all food that is provided is for your benefit, all patients must eat the meals provided. Failure to follow any of these rules will result in immediate punishment. Have a good day”

The message ended with a click and the second door opened with a click, I stepped through, the room was a plainly painted hall, with no windows, and the only door being behind me, there were rows of benches and tables perfectly lined up, there was a large gap in the middle of the room dividing people into two groups. Skinnier males on one side, and stronger more well built men on the other. Different scents hit me at once, all conveying different emotions as people stared at me, suspicion, acceptance, anger, lust, fear. I swallowed and smiled, when the voice from earlier came back, the speakers in the hall coming to life with a loud screech. 

“Patient #130413 please take your meal” 

A loud thud came from the end of the hall between two tables, I walk forward through the gap in the tables to the wall. There was a square hole in the wall that held a tray with food. I collect the food which consisted of an apple, a cup of what I assumed was juice (or I hoped it was), and a plate of vegetables, mashed potatoes and sausages.I look at each side and a table with the smaller males beckoned me over. I hesitantly join them glancing at the other side, I wish I hadn’t. Some of the guys were staring at me like I was delicious meal and they hadn’t eaten in weeks. I quickly sit down trying to ignore the men, hoping they’d do the same. There were three other guys at my table, one was a freckled, dark haired guy, he looked like he was in his late twenties. The other was a Hispanic kid, with green eyes, that couldn’t be much older than me. The last one looked like a freaking kid, the shortest out of everyone and the skinniest, he was slightly tanned with dark brown hair and dull blue eyes. 

“Hi, I’m Dipper Pines” I say coyly, giving my friendliest smile. Most of the guys at the table smile back at me.

“ I’m Dan Jones” The first guy said with a rather subtle Scottish accent. 

“I’m, Miguel Rodrigo” The Hispanic man spoke with an unmistakable accent, his large eye brows arching with a small smile. Then the last guy spoke in a much deeper voice than I was expecting to come out of him.

“Alexander Gray” He grumbles shoveling food in his mouth with a very sour expression.

“Don’t mind Alex, he just got back from a test” Miguel voice dropped to a mumble, Dan nodded solemnly in agreement. 

“Test?” Dan looks up at me like a man about to be hung from the gallows. 

“We’re not allowed to talk about them, but you’ll see, they usually start after you’re paired” I shuddered at the mention of it and I’m unable to keep my eyes from wondering to the other side of the room. All the alphas seemed preoccupied with their own meals, except for one. A tall, very tan man with the his hair dyed bright yellow, his amber eyes locked with mine, smiling he winks at me before returning to his meal. Even though I was a little flustered I tried to shake it off.

“So…are all of you paired?” They mumble a quiet yes, Alexander was the first to speak up.

“My pair is that guy over there” He gestures to a man on the other side, he was freaking huge, he looked like a body builder with large muscles and was almost eight feet tall. One of the Alpha’s at the table notice us looking at them and points it out to Alex’s pair. He looks over at us and smiles warmly, mouthing something to Alex that made him go bright red. Alex looks down at his tray sadly, his pair looks worried but goes back to his conversation. 

“He seems nice” I mutter towards Alex, he nods but I see some sadness in his eyes. I clear my throat trying to think of something else to talk about. 

“So, how did you guys get here?” Miguel sighs

“My boyfriend and I wanted to get married, but we didn’t have enough money for a reception. I thought this would make us some money, but now I don’t know if I’ll ever see him again” Miguel looks like he was going to cry, and Alex comforts him, rubbing his back. Dan spoke next.

“Me and Alex were taken from our homes by force, we’re actually roommates and these guys broke in one night and overpowered us” Alex nods, still trying to comfort Miguel who now had his head on his hands. Dipper felt guilty as he watched Miguel unravel, he offered some support by taking his hand and giving a gentle squeeze. Miguel looks up and gives me a small but thankful smile. 

After that they all sat and ate in silence. Dipper tried to ignore some of the murmurs coming from some of the tables. He was sure they were talking about him, since he constantly heard the words, new guy or the more unsettling, fresh meat. A loud bell signaled the end of lunch, tables stood up and one by one disposed of their trays in garbage chutes that were on the walls on both sides of the hall. After disposing of the trays Dipper and the others on all got in line and the guys from the other side of the hall lined up next to them. The guards from outside came in one stood in front of the two rows, one of the guards leans in to talk to the other. They stare at the line then gesture for Dipper to step out of the line, he hesitantly does so. One of the guards comes forward and stops just a few feet from him. 

“Patient 03032018. Have you received a Blocker ?” Dipper looked a bit confused but shook his head, through his helmet Dipper could hear the guard sigh. The guard gestures to the door and Dipper follows him. They go out the dining hall back to the room where Dipper had changed clothes. The man from earlier was there, but looked rather pissed off. The guard pointed to the man and motioned for Dipper to go to him, he did the man sighed and pulled out a collar! A literal collar! The thing was a thick leather bind supported by flexible metal strips, and a rather complicated looking lock. Dipper wanted to protest, but the man quickly put it around his neck, the guard close by to make sure he didn’t struggle. 

“What’s this for?” Dipper asked, inside he was both humiliated and furious, he felt like cattle. The thing was heavy and clung to his neck reaching from his collar bone and lay just under his jawline. The man said nothing, just walked off grumbling something under his breath. The guard said nothing to Dipper and just made him walk back to the hall. The second he entered the room, everyone stared. Dipper flushed, he felt like he was standing in a spotlight. The guard made him join the line, Alex let him go in front of him and Dipper tried to make himself seem as small as possible as he stepped in. The two guards yelled something to the lines of people, but Dipper didn’t hear them over the blood pumping in his ears. Dipper kept his gaze to the floor, as the lines of people began to move, he moved with them. He threw a glance over his shoulder, and Alex gave him a sympathetic smile. Dipper tried to give him a thankful smile, but as still too embarrassed so he went back to staring at the floor. 

The walk seemed to go on for ever, as Dipper tried to hold onto whatever shreds of pride he had left. The collar was bad enough, but the constant stares he got made it even worse. He not only felt aware of it, but was becoming increasingly uncomfortable the more stares he got. The collar rubbed against his neck and was most definitely chaffing his skin, Dipper gently felt the lock with his finger tips when a small jolt of electricity ran through his arm. He let out a yelp, which drew everyone’s attention, Dipper gave them a sheepish smile going bright red. Eventually everyone turned their attention to other things, leaving Dipper shaken the last shreds of his dignity starting to crumble. 

The line stops a few minutes later and one by one, everyone entered into a large white hall. However, unlike the hall, the room was filled with all sorts of plants and long vines that extended to a glass ceiling. Dipper wanted to cry from the sight of the sky alone, but there was so much more to take in. There were long pathways that lead to some benches and tables surrounded by potted trees and flowers. The large center piece was an array of different flowers all shaped to look like the company logo. I didn’t care though, as I looked at all the different trees that aligned the wall. Each tree was surrounded by large shrubs and the vines extended from tree to tree, making the place feel a bit like home. 

Dipper noticed all the others had begun to talk, Dan, Alex and Miguel were all talking to three people from the other side of the hall. One of them Dipper recognized as Alex’s pair, so maybe the others were Miguel’s and Dan’s pairs. Dipper was about to walk over to talk to them, when he felt a large beefy hand clamp down on his shoulder. Dipper looked behind him and felt his face flush, the man appeared to be seven feet tall, broader than even Alex’s pair. Dipper stared at his face, he was missing an eye, his nose was bent like it had been broken, his lips were cracked and one of his ears had a large split in the middle. His remaining eye was bloodshot, and the way he was staring down at Dipper made him feel like prey for a hungry beast. 

“Where you going Omega?” His said loudly his gruff voice ringing in Dippers ears. This made the others notice, and Dipper began to feel uncomfortable. Dipper tried to shake the mans hand off his shoulder, big mistake. Within seconds the man grabbed Dipper by his shirt and held him up with one arm. Dipper began to panic a bit, but tried to keep his composure.

“Let me go!” Dipper yelled, then man made a noise that sounded like animal growling. Then mans hand went from Dippers shirt to his throat pressing his collar into his skin, now Dipper full on panicked. Dipper wriggled and tried to pry the mans fingers off his throat, but the mans grip was like steel. Dipper felt himself losing oxygen as the thick sausage appendages pressed into his throat. 

“Let him go asshole” Screeched Alex, his pair stepped up behind him holding Alex back by his shoulders. 

“You heard him Bret let him go” Alex’s pair said sternly, narrowing his eyes at Bret. Bret gave him a smug look and laughed.

“Aw come on Devin, let me teach this Omega his place” He said applying more pressure, Dipper gasped looking desperately around the room for help. All the others seemed to look at Bret, all of them seemed very cautious. Dipper continues to gasp and wheeze, his vision starting to blurr a little. 

“Put him down” Devin said again, Bret glares at him throwing Dipper down hard. Dipper felt something crack, and curled onto the floor in pain both groaning and trying to suck in air. Devin stepped forward and looked like he was about to charge Bret, but Bret quickly yanked Dipper off the floor. Dipper screamed in pain as his arm was yanked so badly it was pulled out its socket, Dipper grasps his side which was burning in agony. 

“Careful,Devin. Don’t want to hurt your pets little friend” Devin was visibly pissed off, but his eyes fell to Dipper who was beginning to cry from his injuries. Devin’s expression softened as he looked from Dipper to the Alex who looked panicked. All of a sudden a fist takes a hard swing at Bret and hit’s him full force in the stomach. Bret flinches and looks down, the blond man from earlier was standing there, glaring him down.

“Let. Him. Go” Bret looks the blond up and down and a large twisted grin on his face. He let go, the second he did Dipper was filled with adrenaline and he quickly drags himself over to Alex, Dan and Miguel. Bret ignores him and turns to his challenger, the blond was two feet shorter well built, but no where near his massive size. Bret grins and was about to take a swing when his arm his stilled by Devin, Bret glared at him and tried to punch Devin, when the Blond guy does a roundhouse kick to his back. 

Bret hisses but keeps his focus on trying to fend off Devin who was throw punch after punch. Bret duck one and then manages to punch Devin in the abdomen knocking all the air out of him The blond jumps on Bret and wraps his arms around his thick neck, trying to choke him. Bret grabs the blond with one arm trying to throw him off, the blond just holds tighter. Bret manages to get a proper grip on the blonds arm and tosses him into the center piece. The blond sits up but he’s obviously in pain, clutching his arm which was bent rather oddly. Bret scowling tries to charge the blond, but a recovered Devin hits him over the head with one of the potted plants before he can get there. The pot breaks as it hits Bret, and he passes out. There were broken pottery shards in his dark brown hair, with blood slowly seeping to the floor.

The guards finally came in followed by a few nurses and doctors. The guards yell and demand to know what happened, as nurses and doctors looked over Bret;the blond; and Dipper. Devin starts explaining the situation, while the blond and Dipper were wheeled to the infirmary and Bret to the ER. As Dipper was wheeled out the room he saw two guards taking Devin away in cuffs while another held back a hysterical and shrieking Alex. Dipper wasn’t able to make out what he was saying, his head was spinning from the morphine that the nurses had given him as they took him to the infirmary. Dipper was starting to drift off from the morphine, the world became blurred and slowly but surely faded.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just the first chapter and I must say I'm quite happy with it, please don't hesitate to tell me what you think . Constructive criticism is very welcome here. Also I'm sorry if there are a lot of grammatical errors, it's something I need to work on


End file.
